


Is It So Wrong

by Foreverandalweyheys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Wall Sex, face riding, tomlincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverandalweyheys/pseuds/Foreverandalweyheys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Present Louis Tomlinson fucks his past self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It So Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Tomlincest is my religion ok.  
> Inspired by some certain drawing blogs on tumblr (;  
> Enjoy<3  
> Feedback please?  
> 

This is all a bit weird. Or maybe a lot weird. Louis wouldn't consider himself to be conceited, not at all. But seeing himself over there, younger and just so innocent is making his head spin. 

He's, well hot for lack of another word. Younger him was his prime. To some extent. Soft, smooth skin and a fit body. Not that he's not fit now but. Those curves. 

Louis licks his lips and thinks things over. He doesn't know how it happened, but somehow his past self is sleeping in his bed. 

Harry is nowhere to be seen and Louis is really confused. Also really horny. And seeing himself is giving him this feeling he can't name. It's turning him on much more than it should. Should it in the first place? 

Something needs to be done. But how even is he supposed to introduce himself? Only one way to find out. 

Louis walks over to past himself and shakes his shoulder. Past Louis' eyes flutter open and he yawns like a kitten. Wow, how adorable. 

His eyes crinkle and when he focuses on present Louis, he squeals. Eyes widening, he whispers,"What the fuck?" Louis laughs. 

"Yeah. I know. I'm Louis by the way." Present Louis extends his hand and past Louis grips it hesitantly. His shake is nervous. 

"You're..me?"he asks shyly. 

Louis doesn't remember himself being shy, but he also doesn't remember this happening. 

"Yeah. Yeah I am." Past Louis furrows his eyebrows and scans over present Louis, clearly observing himself. 

"I'm pretty hot, yeah?"

Present Louis snorts. "I would hope so."

And ok. His past self has a thing for him so it's totally fine for his hard on to continue thickening in his sweats from the thought of wrecking himself. Perfectly normal. 

Louis zones out for a moment and tries to remember the past. When he was that age, he was pretty innocent. Fantasies all over the place but a complete virgin. This was all before Harry came along. 

Louis contemplates what it would be like to take his own virginity and can't find anything wrong with it. As long as past him is fine with it. And judging at the way he's noticed his bulge, he will be. 

Harry doesn't have to be the one, even though it was perfect. He can be the next one. No harm done. 

Louis sits down on the bed and rests his hand on past Louis's thigh, not squeezing but just there. He feels the body warmth radiating even through the blanket layer. Past Louis stares his hand like it's going to hurt him and takes a deep breath. Louis pushes his hand up. 

Past Louis's eyes darken, ever so slightly, and Louis is certain his own are darker at the moment. 

Louis removes his hand and drifts it over to the edge of the covers, where they rest over past Louis's chest. He adds unnecessary pressure along past Louis's body as he trails the blanket down, down, down until it's completely off of his body. 

Louis is currently drooling. Past Louis is wearing nothing but black underwear and they're so tight on his body. Louis can see everything. His hipbones. His curves. His cock thickening up. 

Louis is far past wondering if this is appropriate. He's desperate no matter how fucked up it is. He cups past Louis's cock in his palm and rubs around, resulting in a whining and whimpering past Louis. 

He leans down to whisper in past Louis's ear, but instead he's pulled into a rough kiss. And damn if it isn't the hottest thing he's ever experienced. It's messy and out of control, and past Louis's hips are rutting frantically. 

Louis moves his hand away and then breaks the kiss, even though he doesn't want to. He can't have past himself coming too soon now can he? 

He tries to whisper to past Louis again, and this time he does. "Wanna see how much you've really changed, Lou?"he rasps filthily. 

Past Louis nods eagerly. "Yes. Please. Fuck."

Louis smirks and pulls off his tshirt, rewarded with a gaping past Louis. Louis just continues to strip, down to just his sweats now. 

When he slips them off, past Louis' eyes widen along with his mouth and Louis wants nothing more than to make him choke on his cock. And fuck him. And eat him out. 

Past Louis's hand is tugging on his  
cock now, desperate for something he never new he wanted. Desperate for something he never knew he needed. 

Louis walks up to him and straddles his waist, pulling him up into a sitting position. He grinds their cocks together roughly and both boys cry out in pleasure. 

Louis sucks a love bite onto past Louis' collar bone, and then licks up his neck towards his ear. "Suck me off, babe."

Past Louis nods and immediately gets onto his knees on the floor, wrapping a hand around Louis' cock instinctively. Such a slut even though he's clueless. Louis remembers being the same way with harry. 

He doesn't think about it very long, because there's a tongue licking him now, and an eager mouth swallowing around his length. Louis tugs past himself's hair and forces him to take more, until he has him gagging and sputtering. Still he tries to take it further and further. 

Louis is impressed. Once he feels like he won't last much longer, he pulls past Louis off him and watches the saliva trail break as he stands up and sits on his lap. 

Past Louis must be much more confident in the situation now, because he whispers something dirty to Louis. "How are you going to fuck me? Up against the wall? On my back with my legs spread open? Or do you Want me to bounce on your cock?" At the word cock, he slips his hand down and gropes Louis with just enough pressure to leave him throbbing. 

Louis groans and flips their positions around so that he's pinning past himself down. 

"I tell you what, how about you ride my face first yeah? Then I'll screw you up against the fucking wall." As Louis says this, he picks up past Louis and lays him at the edge of the bed, then lies down on his back. 

"C'mon babe." Louis grins mischievously and past Louis can't help but mimic the look, then past Louis is crawling over on too of Louis and turning his body around, so that Louis has a perfect view of his pink little hole. Never been touched yet. 

Louis gets a rush of pleasure from the thoughts running through his mind, and then runs a finger over past Louis's dry hole. He moans and arches his ass closer to Louis, waiting for the new feeling. 

Louis begins to lick around, remembering what it felt like when Harry did this to him his first time. It was unbearably good. Apparently past Louis feels the same, because he's moaning obscenely and practically riding Louis' face full on now. Not that Louis is complaining. 

His tongue is working fast and hard, licking and sucking. He's so close to climax by now, he can't imagine how past himself is taking things. 

When he stops, past Louis whines and moans in frustration. But Louis is about to give him something better. He reaches over towards his nightstand and pulls out the lube. Coating his fingers, he murmurs reassuring things to Louis and slips one in, followed by two and then three. Past Louis is screaming by the time Louis finds his prostate. 

Past Louis removes his body from on top of Louis and stands up, waiting for what he so badly craves. 

Louis corners him against the wall and picks him up, wrapping his thighs around his waist. When he finally enters himself, he wants to cry. It's feels unlike anything else, and he knows past Louis feels the same way. His head is thrown back and his breath is ragged. 

"You like being filled?" Past Louis nods weakly and croaks,"more."

Louis pounds him against the wall so hard he can't even make any noise; he can only shut up and take it. They come far too fast, but it's oh so good. Thick white streams coat Louis's chest and past Louis's wrecked hole is leaking. 

Louis wishes he had more time to play around with him. But the thing is, he doesn't know why he feels like time is running out. Is it?

He carries past Louis to the bed and they lay there in each other's arms, talking about the future. Or present for current Louis. Past Louis asks about so many things, and the only thing Louis tells him is that he falls in love. Because that's the only thing he needs to know. 

They fall asleep, confused and happy. When Louis wakes up, he's with Harry again. Unsure if what happened was even real. He snuggles up to Harry and sighs, replaying the scene in his head. 

It will be his secret forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I cry at night bc of the crAppY ending ok sorry bye.


End file.
